


Day 18: Sleep

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Somnophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 18: Sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 18: Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of KasaKise/KiseKasa feels, apparently.  
> Written for the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge).  
>  **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

The first snow of the season arrives, falling slowly from the skies, covering everything with a thin blanket of white. Outside, the sky is still dark, the air cold and dry as the neighbourhood continues to sleep, too early for the day to begin just yet.

Inside Kasamatsu’s room, it’s warm and pleasant. Kise watches as Kasamatsu snores lightly, his mouth opened a little as he sleeps. It’s almost adorable, Kise thinks, and he wonders if he should take a picture of this with his phone.

(Thinking of Kasamatsu’s reaction when he finds out dampens Kise’s enthusiasm a little, and he wisely leaves his phone untouched.)

Kise can’t help but smile a little as he recalls the events of the previous night, when he had heard rumours of Kasamatsu dating someone. Kise had been shocked to hear it, and even more dumbfounded when he had discovered his own feelings for Kasamatsu.

He couldn’t stand aside and let that Kasamatsu slip away from his fingers like that.

But it had all been a misunderstanding, a fact discovered right after Kise’s confession, and to Kise’s amazement, Kasamatsu had blushed and admitted his own feelings for Kise too.

Kise had been too shocked to believe it, but then Kasamatsu had pressed Kise’s hand against his own chest, letting him feel the warm skin beneath his fingers, the fast beating of his heart.

According to Kasamatsu, he only felt this way around Kise, and no one else. Proof that he was telling the truth about his feelings.

Kise recalls how Kasamatsu had looked when Kise had pushed him down onto the bed before kissing him; how Kasamatsu had kissed back, his mouth hot and desperate. How Kise had spread Kasamatsu’s legs apart and pressed slicked fingers into him, while Kasamatsu gasped and moaned in pleasure.

Kise had wanted to continue on; he wanted to watch as Kasamatsu came from nothing but his fingers, but then Kasamatsu had _whimpered_ , beautiful and _needy_ and Kise was scrambling to slick himself up.

“Sempai, I need to, I’m sorry,” he had whispered, before pushing his cock in slowly. He had been overwhelmed by how _tight_ Kasamatsu felt, how good it was, surrounded by his heat and he wanted to push in all the way, to fuck into Kasamatsu hard and fast and fill him up completely.

But then Kasamatsu had cried out, and Kise had frozen, afraid that he had hurt Kasamatsu. Before he could pull out, Kasamatsu had wrapped his legs around his waist (Kise considers for a brief moment that Kasamatsu is a lot more flexible than Kise realizes, a fact that he stores away for the future) and glared at him.

“Don’t you dare stop,” he had gritted out, and Kise nodded, obeying his captain.

They had lost themselves in the heat and pleasure that had followed.

Asleep, Kasamatsu’s face looks a little different. Kise is used to Kasamatsu frowning at him, showing him a multitude of expressions ranging from pained to annoyance and sometimes even a “why me?” face, but today is the first time that Kise sees him being truly relaxed, the eyebrows looking less intimidating and angry. 

Seized by a brief impulse, Kise traces those eyebrows, surprised at how soft they are, before briefly resting his palm against his cheek. 

Kasamatsu stirs, his lips moving slightly. Kise freezes, not wanting to wake him up just yet.

Several seconds pass, and the light snores indicate that Kasamatsu is still, obviously, fast asleep, and Kise relaxes.

The blanket that they had been sharing earlier falls away easily, sliding over surprisingly pale skin. Kise is filled with a strange desire to lean down and run his tongue along it, to taste what perfection feels like, to leave marks behind, signifying that, yes, this is _his_ now.

Kasamatsu sleeps on, unaware of Kise’s thoughts.

Kise leans close, kissing the top of Kasamatsu’s shoulder. He opens his mouth, flicking his tongue out to taste the skin. Slightly salty from dried sweat, it’s not unpleasant, and Kise continues along Kasamatsu’s back, leaving behind a wet trail of saliva. His tongue traces the smooth, pale skin, the slight bumps of his spines, following the way his back curves and dips until he pauses at Kasamatsu’s entrance, where he’s still wet and loose from the previous night.

Kise adjusts his position and settles between Kasamatsu’s legs, pushing apart his cheeks slightly before leaning in to press his tongue around the area, licking it.

Kasamatsu whimpers in his sleep.

Fueled by the desire to take him apart, to hear more similar noises from him, Kise sucks on his own finger, coating with with as much saliva as possible before pressing into Kasamatsu. He can hear Kasamatsu’s breathing grow louder and heavier, and he flicks his tongue out, tracing around the entrance.

“Kise?” Kasamatsu sounds confused, his voice still groggy from sleep. “What- _ahhh_ \- fuck, what are you- _ahhh_ \- “ his words cut off abruptly as Kise pushes his tongue into him, joining the finger that is already exploring and searching inside.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he can hear Kasamatsu breath out, before his hips begin to move, grinding himself against the bed.

Kise’s chin is dripping with saliva, as he fucks into Kasamatsu with his tongue, eager to draw every whimper out. It’s when he finds Kasamatsu’s prostate, and presses against it that Kasamatsu wails, high-pitched and desperate in a way that Kise has never heard before.

“Kise, _please_ ,” he hears Kasamatsu begging, practically sobbing as he ruts desperately against the sheets.

Ignoring his pleas, Kise continues licking into him, this time adding a second finger next to the first one. It’s not long before Kasamatsu cries out and comes all over his sheets.

Kise pulls away and leans back, reaching for his own erection, desperate to get off. He’s barely gotten two strokes in when he hears the bed creak as Kasamatsu moves, scrambling over to bat Kise’s hand away.

“Sempai,” Kise whispers in dismay - surely Kasamatsu isn’t mad at him for, well, going at him in his sleep - but then Kasamatsu is leaning down and wrapping his mouth around Kise’s cock.

It doesn’t take him long before he comes, spilling into Kasamatsu’s mouth.

Avoiding the wet spot, they crawl back under the thick blanket. Kasamatsu, Kise discovers, cuddles in his sleep, and Kise is only too glad to wrap his arms around him pulling him against Kise’s chest.

The day can wait, he thinks, as sleep overcomes him once more.


End file.
